


［锤基］骨科撞号现场

by Sweetpie2016



Category: One Direction
Genre: Keine - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpie2016/pseuds/Sweetpie2016
Summary: 洛基觉得自己是个攻，直到他一不小心搞到了自己的哥哥……





	［锤基］骨科撞号现场

【锤基】撞号惨案

洛基觉得自己是个攻，直到他一不小心搞到了自己的哥哥……

——————————————

索尔最近很头痛，他觉得他弟弟可能进入了某种姗姗来迟的叛逆期。

这一切都发生的太快了，他曾经以为洛基的人生平稳的像一节定时定点的列车，每一个齿轮都在最精确的位置咬合，维持着某种完美的标准化一路向前。

可是某一天列车突然就加了速，不，不仅是加速，简直是把铁轨撞了个粉碎以后直奔悬崖而去。

他甚至能绝望地看到，洛基号前方的车窗上用红油漆恶狠狠地涂着，去你妈的世界。

黑头发绿眼睛的青年在掉下去之前，咧开嘴角，对他比了个中指。

不不不不，索尔挤压着肺部的空气，几乎从那张小牛皮办公椅上一跃而起。

窗外是全美最美的海湾，彩色的小船漂浮在港口里，再往北开半小时，就能看到萨克拉门托高中的醒目大门。

索尔一把抓起了桌上闪闪发光的车钥匙，他得和洛基好好谈谈。

 

显而易见，在洛基奥丁森人生的前十七年，他跟混蛋两个字一点边都沾不上。

他是优秀完美的化身，永远穿着价格昂贵熨烫得体的衬衣，每件事都做到最好。

姑娘们爱他，小伙子们嫉妒他。

可那又怎么样呢？  
是啊，那又怎么样呢？

洛基翘了一下嘴唇，在大麻灰色的烟雾里眯了眯那双绿眼睛，扭过头去亲旁边另一个的金发男孩。

酒吧里很暗，还不到营业的时间，卷帘拉了一半，店里一股子昨晚遗留的酒气，角落里歪七扭八地堆着看不出颜色的布艺沙发，上面沾着不少可疑污渍。

逃学的高中生们往红发女郎的胸衣里塞了一卷钞票，她就睁一只眼闭一只眼地让他们偷溜进来了。

劣质酒水滚过喉咙，像一把火似的烧得人血液沸腾，洛基就着大麻的劲儿又灌了一口，酒液顺着嘴角流下来，沿着修长的脖子一直滑到衬衣里去。

里奥的手抵在他的胸膛上，突然伸出舌尖舔了一口他的嘴唇，洛基低声笑了一下，转身把人按在沙发上，膝盖抵上对方的胯骨，狠狠吻了上去。

里奥的金发在黑暗里也熠熠生辉，手指插进去觉得柔软又温顺，洛基突然想起了索尔，他小时候特别喜欢拽索尔的头发，但是索尔离开家工作以后就把那头金发都给剪了，他觉得挺可惜。

里奥的手已经压在了他的拉链上，喘息罗网一样地喷在耳廓上。

就像被可恶的黄蜂蛰了一下，洛基突然伸长了手臂，想把身上的人摘下去。

他觉得有点奇异的烦躁从心脏深处钻了出来，像一条不停扭动的小虫子，把酒精和大麻催化出的那点飘飘然折腾了个干净。

尖锐的刹车声从半掩的门外传来。

不知道是他们中的哪一个吹了声口哨，骂了句“操，车不错。”

洛基有点不耐烦地往窗外看了一眼，外面应该是大晴天，云朵很白，天空很干净，停在不远处的那辆深灰SUV有点眼熟。

他心脏跳的有些不寻常的快，这让他更加烦躁不安，金发男孩还紧紧抱着他，琥珀色的眼睛湿润又甜蜜。

像是为了印证洛基的预感似的，门被用力拉开了，金属牌子撞在玻璃上发出一阵难以忍受的声响，皮鞋踩在木质地板上弄出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

他还来不及回头后领就被揪住了，力气很大，拉的他一个踉跄差点磕到脑袋。

在那之前干燥的手掌挡在了他额头前，掌心体温似乎比他的高一点。

他被拽到了更角落的地方，肩膀狠狠抵着墙，索尔的眼睛亮的惊人。“洛基。”他似乎压抑着火气想摸摸洛基的脸颊，但是手却在半空中落了个空。

洛基偏过脸躲开了，他皱紧眉头看着突然出现在这里的索尔，像是在看一枚苹果树上长出的梨。

长久的沉默比手指甲划过黑板更让人难以忍受。

“听着，我不知道你最近发生了什么，”索尔的手落在了他的肩膀上，蓝眼睛专注地看着他，尽管洛基没有看他，他也知道那目光一定套着属于兄长的，一层又一层的温柔，“但这一切都不对劲，你想谈谈吗？”

他想剥开那些虚情假意的温柔看看那颗蓝眼珠里还剩不剩其他的什么。

洛基没有接话，气氛因此更加诡异，磕嗨了的亲吻和喘息从不知道哪个角落里传出来。

黑暗让某些危险的想法生长得更加迅速，索尔和他贴得很近，近到他牛仔裤下的热源涨得他发痛，他说话的时候淡淡的烟味扑到他鼻尖上。

“我不想谈，”洛基突然抬起了头，抬起手臂搂住了索尔的腰，“我想操你。”

索尔的背瞬间僵了僵，那些保养良好的肌肉群在他手指底下紧张地绷了起来，不过洛基没有给他反应的机会，揽住他的脖子就把嘴唇贴了上去。

这个吻很长，酒味从他嘴里渡到索尔嘴里，舌尖不知道什么时候搅在了一起，直到烟草味和酒精混在一起再也分不出谁是谁。

索尔的手沿着他的背一直滑到臀部，手里的不轻不重地捏着。

洛基把索尔的衬衣拉了出来，冰凉的手指沿着他的小腹划圈，有意无意地蹭过内裤边缘。

索尔按住了他的手，低声说，“换个地方。”

洛基笑了一下，任由他牵小船一样地把他扯了出去。

他们走到车边，洛基还没来得及开口就被大力抵在了车门上，索尔压了下来。

“哥哥，”洛基对这个姿势不太满意，因为他不得不微微仰头才能看着索尔，“你就这么急着想和自己的亲弟弟做吗？开门的时间都不想浪费？”

索尔没理他，手顺着他的胸口一直摸到大腿，在口袋里搜出半包抽剩下的大麻一把扔了出去。

终于如他所愿，那双蓝眼睛里属于兄长的温情都被撕了个粉碎，盯着他的时候像盯着一只猎物。

“首先，鉴于你最近的种种反常和刚刚的行为”沙哑的声音几乎贴在他的耳边。

“我想你已经知道了，你不是我亲弟弟。”

索尔的手绕到洛基的身后拉开了车门，他语气非常平稳，甚至对洛基笑了笑，露出一排整齐的牙齿。

“其次，小鸽子，我不和你做，我操你”

“操你的索尔”被一下子扑到后座上的时候洛基气急败坏地踹了过去，“原来你早就知道了，你们都骗我！”

索尔握住他乱蹬的腿，舔了一下他的耳廓，舌尖顺着耳朵一点一点往里卷，洛基抖着身子拼命挣扎，边喘边骂他。

“我说不出口，”索尔轻而易举地拉开了他的拉链，把那条裤子扯了下来，偏头躲过了他挥过来的拳头，“并且你看，我是对的。”

他叹了口气，安抚般地吻了吻那双绿眼睛，“我的天，你就是因为这个在闹别扭吗？”

洛基不吭声了，他用力推了索尔一把，索尔手下一松，他趁机往后面缩了缩。

“你在介意什么呢？我的好弟弟。”  
“我们是一家人，这一点永远不会改变”  
“我之前爱你，以后也会继续爱你。”

洛基看着他，觉得索尔真狡猾，他明明什么都没说出来，却又像什么都说了一样，只是一股脑儿把所有话都推给他自己揣测。  
他介意什么？  
他介意他爱他是不是只是因为他是他弟弟，他介意也许只是自己自作多情，他介意索尔知道以后会离他远去。

洛基想了想，身子突然往前一倾，手臂撑在了索尔脑边，居高临下地看着他，“我们得坦诚一点，我问你答。”

他觉得自己这个动作特别上位。

索尔盯着他喉结动了动，声音更沙哑了，“你问。”

“你什么时候知道的？”

“你上初中的时候。”

“你为什么不告诉我？”

“我说了洛基，我说不出口。”

高中生揪着他的领口，每个单词都像从牙喉咙里挤出来一样，“说实话，索尔，你有没有对着我的照片幻想被我操？”

“没有，”索尔回答的很干脆，目光在两人紧贴的下身顿了顿，“我只幻想着操你。”

洛基松开了他，懒洋洋地往车背上一靠，“那我们没法谈了，哥哥，我要在上面。”

索尔耸耸肩，一边把自己的衬衣扯下来，一边凑过去吻他，“你来，但是你得先让我解决一发。”

洛基敢打赌那一刻他全身的一亿个细胞都在兴奋地尖叫操他操他，以至于他犯了这辈子最愚蠢的错误。

他飞快地把自己身上的衣服剥了个干净，手迫不及待伸进索尔的裤子。

“操，你他妈怎么这么大？”

索尔不着痕迹地把人抱到身上，一边摸他一边吻着那条漂亮的脖子，“为了操你。”

洛基被他吻得脑子缺氧，“可是现在是我操你啊”

索尔的手很热，裹住他的时候，他浑身都在颤抖，那双手拉开内裤边探进去，在他的抽气声中熟练地套弄。

洛基没什么经验，只能学着索尔乱弄一气，手下东西的温度越来越高，硬得吓人。

索尔弄得极有技巧，洛基只觉得全身的血都往那一点涌，耳朵又被咬住亲昵地舔了舔，索尔的动作慢了下来，他忍不住往他手上蹭，“你刚刚问了我三个问题，公平起见，你现在也得回答我三个。”

索尔把他抱得更紧了点，让两人的下面贴在一起，裹住他的手一起撸动，“你有没有想着我在浴室摸自己？”

洛基不想回答他，索尔手上猛的用力，他差点射出来，只能咬着牙回答，“有。”

索尔低低地笑了一下，按住他的腰，恶意地顶了两下他的小腹。洛基只觉得整个胃都搅成了一团，那只手还顺着他的脊柱一点一点抚摸，他咬着嘴唇想要亲回去，索尔却和逗猫咪一样，咬一口退一点，再咬一口。

“你真的不考虑一下让我在上面？”索尔咬着他的耳朵低声问。

“滚，我要在上……”下腹的热猛地蹿上来，洛基感觉脑子一空，下一秒就整个人就软在了索尔肩膀上，耳边只剩下索尔的笑。

索尔把满手黏腻抹在他脸上，他累坏了，抿着嘴没说话，那串吻从他的额头一路烫到眼睛，最后落在嘴唇上，“好吧，你在上面。”

说着伸手把他跨坐在自己身上的腿扳得更开，洛基觉得不对想挣扎，无奈索尔的力气大的吓人。

“我只答应你在上面，没答应你操我，”索尔不知道从哪里摸到了一瓶润滑剂，倒在手上专注地往他身后抹，“小鸽子，我们得解开这个误会。”

去他妈的小鸽子，洛基几乎要骂出声了，你才是他妈的小鸽子。

索尔的动作很急，手指探进去捣弄了两下，很快换成了炙热的性器，他语气带笑，咬着洛基的肩头，不怕死地继续撩拨他，“你看，最后还是我操你。”

“操你！索尔！”洛基眼圈都红了，也不知道是爽的还是气的。

“好的，你操我”索尔不和叛逆高中生计较这些，他弟弟就是喜欢口头上占便宜。他按着他的腰往下一沉，整根性器都被纳入了湿热的体内，忍不住舒服地吐出来了一口气。

洛基尖叫出声，嘴边的呻吟都带着颤音，他最后挣扎了一下，坚持吼了一句，“索尔你个傻逼！操你！”

“我还是比较喜欢你叫我哥哥，”索尔一边吻他一边试着抽动，整个车都在震，“你看你也喜欢，你夹得更紧了，弟弟。”

……

酒吧外面的车从下午一直停到傍晚，  
最后在上面的人还是索尔，他压着洛基的后颈把人按在座椅上，又从后面操了他一遍。  
洛基咬着牙问他，“什么时候才能结束？”  
索尔用力地往前一顶，洛基差点撞上玻璃，“你刚刚不是还想操我吗？这就受不住了？”

End

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
